


So Much History

by foxholeshoyou



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Humor, LMAO, Mentions of Sex, Multi, aelin is sassy, fenrys is a little shit, lorcan is stressed, lorcan was a bottom??, psa lorcan and rowan used to fuck, rip lorcan, rowan is stressed, side elorcan, side lysaedion, side manorian, the cadre finds out about rowan and lorcans past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholeshoyou/pseuds/foxholeshoyou
Summary: Lorcan and Rowan used to... share a bed. Aelin finds out. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Chaol Westfall/Yrene, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Lorcan Salvaterre/Rowan Whitethorn, Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	So Much History

•Lorcan was zoned out sitting at a dinner table with Rowan, Gavriel, Fenrys, Aedion, Dorian, Chaol, Manon, Yrene, Lysandra, and Aelin.

•Elide had gone to bed early because her monthly cycles were bothering her.

•Lorcan had tried to follow her to their room but Elide gave him a stern look and told him he needed to eat or he was sleeping on the floor.

•So here he was, trying to ignore Aelin and Lysandra’s giggles.

•The Gods only knew what they are talking about.

•He was finishing his last bite of food when he overheard Lysandra say something he couldn’t ignore, “Aedion enjoyed it quite a lot when I shifted into a male last night.”

•”So that’s why you two were so loud!” Aelin started giggling even more than before.

•Aedion’s face was beet red but he had a secret smile on his lips.

•Everyone at the table looked amused.

•”Makes me wish I was a shifter,” Aelin said once the giggles subsided. She gave Rowan a wicked smile.

•Despite himself Lorcan chuckled, “Trust me, Rowan hates bottoming, we tried it once”

•Everyone went silent at that.

•He hadn’t even realized what he was admitting when he said it.

•Rowan was going to kill him.

•They had sworn to each other that they would keep their history in each others beds a secret.

•Lorcan coughed, “I only meant that, um…” He didn’t know what to say.

•”Well, spit it out Lorcan,” Aelin said firmly.

•”Aelin,” Rowan gave her a warning look.

•”Fine. Lorcan, if you won’t talk then Rowan can tell me.” She crossed her arms and stared him down.

•Oh this was bad, this was really really bad. Thank the Gods Elide wasn’t here.

•Everyone’s eyes were darting between Lorcan, Rowan, and Aelin. The room was silent.

•Rowan looked very uncomfortable but he swallowed and said, “In the past, Lorcan and I have shared a bed.”

•Dorian choked on his wine and spilled some in his lap.

•Chaol glared at Dorian, across from them Fenrys was trying not to laugh.

•”Is there something you wish to say Fenrys?” Lorcan was getting pissed now, but he supposed it’s his fault he’s in this situation at all.

•Fenrys started laughing, “I’m sorry, i’m sorry this isn’t funny. It’s not funny at all.” He started laughing again.

•”How many times and when?” Aelin asked. She sounded purely curious but Lorcan wasn’t convinced that she didn’t care.

•”I don’t know how many times Aelin, we didn’t count. It was a long time ago.” Rowan said softly, hoping she wasn’t angry with him.

•”So it was a lot of times then?” Fenrys said.

•”Shut up Fenrys.” Lorcan snapped at him.

•”What! I’ve known both of you for a long time! I can’t believe you kept it from the whole cadre!”

•”It was purely sex and nothing more.” Rowan said.

•Lorcan rolled his eyes, “I think I deserve more credit that that.”

•”What’s that supposed to mean!” Aelin snapped.

•”Nothing! I’m just saying it was good sex.”

•Rowan’s face turned crimson.

•”Did you try to kill me because I stole away your sex toy?” Aelin looked pissed again.

•”Please,” Lorcan rolled his eyes, “I tried to kill you because I don’t like you. Rowan had nothing to do with that.”

•Rowan growled at him. “ Don’t talk about my wife like that.”

•”Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Aelin said to Rowan seriously.

•Rowan sighed. “It didn’t mean anything, Lorcan and I have a complicated history and sex was just another part of it. Quite honestly, it never crossed my mind to tell you.”

•”You know my sexual history. Is there any other surprise partners you’ve had in the past? Anyone else in this room you’ve indulged in?”

•Rowan glared at her. “You’ve only had sex with Chaol.”

•Chaol’s face turned bright red and he avoided eye contact with everyone at the table.

•Dorian was too busy grinning at Manon who was wiping the wine off his pants to even hear the exchange.

•”I could make a list if you’d like but it might take a while.” Rowan said, he was getting annoyed that they were even having this conversation. His sexual history is irrelevant.

•Aelin got up from her chair and walked to the doorway.

•She looked them all over except for Rowan and smirked, “Tell the buzzard he can sleep on the floor until he stops being a bastard.” She walked out.

•”Rowan…” Lorcan began, but Rowan was already following Aelin out the door.

•Lorcan sighed and put his head down on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt makes me laugh so much


End file.
